Talk:I'm So Proud of my Daughter/@comment-27278743-20200117071709
I'd like to begin by saying I'm very glad to see that the Creeypasta Wiki isn't even pretending to care about the quality of its stories anymore. Then again, that's been an open secret ever since they decided leaving Dating Game on here and also giving it Pasta of the Month was a good idea. It's like nobody is actually trying anymore but they still have to delete Man Door Hand Hook Car Door every once in a while to keep up appearances. Jesus Christ, Creepypasta.com got bought out by a clickbait article website and it still might be a better place to go to find some actual quality. I hope LOLSKELETONS one day realizes that the Creepypasta Wiki isn't "up to Creepypasta Wiki standards" and finally deletes it, giving it the merciful end it certainly doesn't deserve but should recieve anyway because every decent person wants it gone as soon as possible. Then again, he's too busy refreshing MichealLeroi's YouTube channel page to see which stories he should make Pasta of the Month next so that's gonna take a while to happen. Back to the train wreck on which I'm posting this comment though. It's not scary, it doesn't even try. It has the same effect as watching someone cut up a large gummy worm while doing a weird voice. It just makes you momentarily uncomfortable and briefly worry about the sanity of the person you're watching. I would say a story about an alternate reality where every person in charge is Barack Obama, where the narrator is a dimenson-hopping mental patient who castrates a giant reptillian aristocrat and dresses him up in a skirt, and which doesn't even begin to try to be creepy being allowed to stay on the site since 2017 is a new low for the Wiki. I'd love to say that. But a story about a pill made of evil starfish from the Mariana Trench discovered by Guy Fieri that gives you superpowers but might also cause those same starfish to eventually take over your mind is Pasta of the Month. I hope LOLSKELETONS sees this comment so "I'm So Proud of my Daughter" can replace the Wiki's front page. In conclusion, Creepypasta is dead and we killed it. The only thing related to it that we can look forward to is Sony's Creepypasta Cinematic Universe, though that probably won't happen because, apparently, nothing Creepypasta related is allowed to be fun anymore. I can honestly say this site was more enjoyable when it was full of Jeff and Sonic.exe rip-offs because at least those were fun to read and make fun of. Nowadays, it looks like all you need to keep your trollpasta on the Wiki is to have good grammar, though quality and entertainment value are still optional. We should all delete this site and then consume so much drugs and alcohol that we forget the last few years and can remember the Creepypasta Wiki as it was years ago when it was nothing but villainous characters promoting slasher fanfiction. At least nobody was allowed to travel around dimensions cutting people's dicks off unless their name ended with "the Killer" back then. Anyway, 6/10, I didn't read this story.